Final Fantasy: First Fantasy
by pantsmaze
Summary: Light Warriors get fight!
1. Chapter 1

I not speak English that good so please forgive if wrong

One day tehr was Fitter named Tom, Thef named Fred, White mage named , and Balck mage named Ed outside Corneria they went into city and bought thing and talked to king and went out

They tried to make their way to Fiend Temple and fiht Garland but were stopped on way by band of Imps!!!

Imp shouted "We make you all imps!!!" and try stab Tom Tom jumped out of way and swung ax back at Imp Imp did not die but stil lost some HP

Next Imp try stab Jill but Ed shoot Fier at him knife and melt it and Jill say "thanks" and kepp go back to heal party

Last Imp was smarter than others and try shot gun at Fred but fail and miss

Next tunr start and Fred stab first Imp and take all HP away Next Imp try stab Fred but Fred stab back and kill Last Imp not even get to attack because Ed shoot Litning and kill

Victory theme play and alll members levle up and move on

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teh team had made it to boss place Hoewver Garland was already wait for them He said "Hahah I have princess! I will knock you all down!" and started attack with swords

"Oh no we not get surprise!" Jill said with panic and scared Tom said "We can win with easy!" and laughed Ed casteded spell and Galrand feel asleep "NO!" Garland shout between snore "I nnot want die here!"

Fred saw and new it time to attack "It time to hit fast like airplane!" and take out sword and run at Garland and hit

Garland wake up from this and start attacking Ed with strong and loud yelled "You pay for slepp magic!" and take half Ed HP away

Jill cast cure on Ed and Ed say "Thanks" and cast litning on Garland and hurt him

Litning distract Garland long enough and give Tom and Fred time to go in and attack Tom attack from front and Fred come from behind and stab Garland and power of both kill Garland to death

Victory theme play and alll members levle up

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Tom wakl over Garland body and talk princess Princess tell team take back to Corneria so they all go walking cross fields back to where king was

King very happy with duhter saff returneding and said give reward and reward was build bridge to up

Team cross bridge and go up to cave and there was witch teher but was blind and cudn't help

So instead team go right and fifght monsters in desert There was lots of big and small Eventually they reach town call pravoka

But town had problem It taken by Pirates!!! But for some reason shops still open and not explained why So team buy new wapons and magic and go to where pirate leader was

Pirate leader send pirates to fight team and team and pirates run at each other for fight!!!

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Pirete run at Tom real fast Tom think "Oh no he faster than train in Midgar!" and try block attack with sheld and weoppon however pirate was too fast and hit Tom but not too hard because Tom stand back up after

Two otehr pirate try run at Fred but fred more faster and jump and do backflip over pirates Fred come from behind and stqb one pirate with sword and steal his swird and stab other pirate with it and laugh

Jill almots get attacked by other pirates but Ed freeze one with magic and use nother magic to thunder other pirate on fire

Then Tom run at other two pirates and kick them into each other and they fall in river and get backs broke by big rocks and drown Fred use frist sword and stab on other pirate and use sword he stol for stab on nother other pirate Ed freeze last pirate with magic and laugh

Then pirate laeder get mad and say "You kill crew and I not happy! You obviously not know that you fight Bikke leader of pirates! I fight!" And he turn into monster

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

I get keyboard fixed so can use periods now.

Bikke was raor. He had became big monster! Tom look at monster and said "You may be monster and big and scary but I fight you anyway!" and take out sword and hit hard but not hard enough to kill but only take a few HP.

Bikke get angry at this and shot machine gun at Tom's head but Tom get lucky and fast and dodge.

Fred try stab Bikke from behind. But Bikke hear him and turn around and slash with claw with right hand and try hit with crowbar with left and claw hit but only cause 3 HP to get hurd and crowbar not hit at all.

Bikke take next move and cast fire on Tom and cause Tom to lose lot of HP. This cause Tom limit break to go up though and he make sword really big and glowy and hit Bikke for almost all HP. But after Bikke get nother turn and hit Ed with claw for damage.

Jill then healed Ed back up and he say "Thanks" and cast Ice on Bikke and Bikke die.

Victory theme play and whole teme level up victory pose and move on.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not write in long time, I try take Enlglish classes but they not work and people say I get more worse so I try go back to writing to get better.

Light warriors was on trip more better than evar befor because they kill Bikke and steal ship.

They cross ocean and fight shraks and shahahagns and other pirates and make it to place where elfs were but the elf prince was in sleep so they agree to help find help and stop evil magic sleep. Team go north to castle and talk to king and king say that need find crown in south swamp cave.

Team goed and started to reach swamp cave but they then ran into bandit robbers! Bandit robbers try to take gold and items but team fight back with all theey got! Tom Fred and Ed combine attacks and take out one, but other try stab Jill but Ed hit him with fire spell and she say thanks.

When all bandits was dead, victory theme play but cut short b y bandit leader show up!

To be continue


End file.
